I Will Always Be There
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: Onshot, takes place before TLH, but after TLO. The hunters of Artemis just got back to camp, I think about maybe a week after Percy disappeared. Very light Thalico, if you don't like it then look at it as Nico comforting his cousin(that was my original plan with this fic).


**Takes place before TLH, but after TLO. The hunters of Artemis just got back to camp, I think about maybe a week after Percy disappeared. Very light Thalico, if you don't like it then look at it as Nico comforting his cousin(that was my original plan with this fic). **

**Thalia's POV**

I sighed as I climbed in to bed that night. We had just come to Camp(much to the annoyance of the others, really?), had beaten the Campers at Capture the Flag and actually had fun at the campfire(the girls were actually singing along).

"Lights out." I remarked, talking to the others who were getting into bed as well,"Night everyone."

A chorus of "Night Thals" was echoed back. I nodded my head, satisfied, and fell asleep.

**(AN: Its third person cause now I want it to be cause I will be able to explain it better) **

"Luke! NO!" Thalia screamed sitting up in her bed, her eyes wide in fright, her hair sticking up in all directions. The rest of the Hunters jumped at the noise, laying in their bed, shocked at the noise. Their Lieutenant never screamed, not even in the Battle for Olympus.

Thalia sighed, and laid back down, thinking nobody had heard her, and laid back down to sleep. She shivered and pulled her legs up to her chest burying herself under the covers.

Phoebe sighed, thinking of. "What should we do?" Lily asked her, her eyes filled with concern, unknowningly taking the thought out of Phoebe's head.

She was the youngest of the group, a daughter of Hermes, and was 13, and had lived at Camp Half-Blood for 4 years before her boyfriend cheated on her and she joined the Hunters.

Phoebe sighed, thinking of the only possible solution. " Go to the Hades cabin, get Nico, and tell him that Thalia had a nightmare."

Lily nodded. She knew Nico from the time she spent at Camp and actually befriended him, and knew that he wouldn't hurt her if she woke him up.

"It'll be okay Thals." Phoebe said sitting on her friends bed and holding her hand. Thalia sighed, knowing she had been caught and sat up, leaning into Phoebes shoulder.

The door opened and Lily walked into the room, closely followed by Nico. His hair was sticking up in different places, his eyes heavy with sleep but were clouded with fear, and worry. He extended his hand out to her and pulled her out of her bed, bringing her close to him.

"What happened?" He asked, speaking to the cabin as a whole, his eyes never leaving Thalia's. Phoebe answered for them.

"Nightmare about Luke." He nodded and pulled her hand slightly, taking her out of the cabin and to his.

"Sit down and come here." He sat down on his couch, opening his arms in a silent motion as she broke out into sobs and collapsed onto his chest.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm right here. Its okay." He rubbed her back soothingly, shifting her so she was sitting on his lap curled into his cheat. A while later she had calmed down, she sighed and laid her head down on his lap, stretching out on the couch.

"I'm sorry they woke you up because of me." He shook his head, taking a chance and kissing the top of her head. "Don't be. Its okay. I rarely sleep anyways at night. I do it more during the day." Thalia chuckled and nodded her head, letting Nico get up and offer a hand before a bright light engulfed them.

**Thalia POV**

I let out a small grumble as I sat in the middle of the Olympian Throne Room beside Nico, the gods looking down at us with eyebrows raised. I looked at them, waiting for an explanation as I helped Nico up.

"Why would you summon us at 2 freakin o'clock in the morning?" I said waving my hands around. They looked at us with pity and shifted slightly in their seats. That was when I got a good look at them an my eyes widened.

Aphrodite had tears running down her cheeks, her eyeliner running down slightly. Apollo had lost his glow and Hades was surrounded by a dark black light. But one of the things Thalia particularly noticed was-

" Where Hera?" Nico asked. Zeus shifted uncomfortably on his throne. "She's disappeared."

Aphrodite sniffed and Ares rubbed her back, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at her. "We can't find her anywhere."

Hermes sighed and shook his head as George and Martha slithered over his hands calming him down slightly."i've looked everywhere."

"That's it?" Thalia scoffed.

"Thats a good thing! Thats why you brought us he-" Poseidon who had been quiet the whole time let out a well kept back sob.

"He's not here either." Thalia's eyebrows furrowed, the gears in her min working furiously. Who could it of beeb? Annabeth was at her father's giving it another shot and Chiron was there as well so who else could it-oh no.

Please don't say who I think it is. Please don't say who I think it is.

Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes as Nico took her hands in his and rubbed small circles on them soothingly. "Who is it?" He asked.

Please don't say who I think it is. Please don't say who I think it is.

Poseidon took a deep breath and shook his head, disappearing in a column of water. Athena took a deep breath and turned her head toward the two, her eyes holding a small bit of sympathy and pity.

**Artemis POV **

What she said made Thalia cry out and Artemis heart jerked at the sound of her Lieutenant in pain. Thalia collapsed into a heap, only moving when Nico sat down and pulled her into his lap letting her bury her face in the crook of his neck, a silent tear running down his own as he pulled her closer.

"Percy Jackson."

She waved her hand and teleported them back to the boys cabin, knowing he wouldn't try anything

Artemis closed her eyes and let it pass this time. Perseus was actually one of - if not the - only man in her immortal life that was worth at least one tear, and he was herself and her Lieutenant's cousin. Not to mention he had saved her life, Olympus's and possibly the world.

She set her jaw and caught her brothers gaze, a silent question in them and gave him her answer as she got up and walked toward the door Apollo held open and thought to herself.

That means I will try and find him.

She walked to her sled and mounted behind her white wolves, lashing the reins, eyes on the horizon and jaw set.

Because that meant he was family.

**AN:Review and tell me what you think! Any suggestions for another story, PM me! I know Artemis doesn't like men at all, but I think that since it is Percy and after all that she did for him, she can make an acception. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**


End file.
